There has been known a device adapted to divide a glass substrate, to which a biological tissue section has been attached, together with the section in a state wherein the glass substrate has been attached to a sheet, and to collect some of the divided substrates together with section fragments, a desired substrate can be selectively collected by pushing, through the sheet, the back surface of the substrate facing downward thereby to cause the substrate to come off from the sheet and fall.